The prefabricated biological purification system is used to purify domestic sewage enclosed in the technological sector of civil construction, in the field of sewage purifying treatments.
One problem to be solved with this prefabricated biological purification system is to purify domestic sewage in a satisfactory manner, using an easy and rapid installation system with simple but efficient functioning that requires no machinery or periodic maintenance for its internal functioning.
The system also provides a practical and economic solution for constructors when dealing with the projection and construction of urbanizations, because the costs of the treatment plants currently used are very high, and the periodic and extraordinary maintenance costs fall on the entire community, not to mention their environmental impact, because they are placed on the surface where anyone can see them.
One main characteristic of this system is the modulization capacity of all its components, because a minimum of 25 people may be attended, without having a maximum limit.
It is important to note that the minimum size for the optimal functioning of the prefabricated biological purification system is 25 users, as previously indicated. A modular increase may be done in groups of 25 people, a reason why the primary unit is respected, while the modular increase for the secondary unit may be done in groups of 50 people.
Also, with the prefabricated biological purification system, responsibility for the proper use of the sanitary facilities by the users from each residential unit is individualized, for improper use of such facilities creates problems only to those who generate them. Repair and extraordinary maintenance expenses, in this case, fall on the thoughtless user and not the entire community.